


Go Easy

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Slash, Spark Bond, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ironhide so loves rendering his bond mate into an incoherent puddle of need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Let's blame [Ralith](http://ralith.tumblr.com/post/63701676095/more-i-just-want-bayverse-ratchet-taking-it-up) for this, okay?

Gasping, Ratchet’s servos scrabble at the berth for purchase as Ironhide’s spike finally enters him. The medic tries to push back, impatient after being teased by his mate’s digits, but Ironhide merely uses his weight to pin him back down.

"Ironh-" Ratchet makes a choking sound as the weapons specialist grinds into his valve, "Ironhide!  _Please_!”

"Please what?" the black mech teases, flooding their bond with sheer lust while he runs his servos down his medic’s sides and gives a short thrust into him.

Shuddering, Ratchet releases an inarticulate moan that could be interpreted as his mate’s name. He tries to push back again, but Ironhide merely shifts his weight to pin him right down onto the berth again.

"Ratch, I’m waiting," Ironhide presses with a smirk, not even certain the smaller mech is aware he’d spoken at all, seeing as he’d punctuated his words with several sharp thrusts.

The medic twists beneath him, valve clenching as he releases another “Ironhi-” moan. Ratchet manages to gather the focus to use their sparkbond against Ironhide- pushing all of his desperation and devotion across it.

With a groan, Ironhide’s hands shift to the medic’s hips. “I guess I can go easy on you this time,” he pants, withdrawing his spike nearly all the way out of the writhing mech only to sink right back in- earning himself another garbled version of his name.


End file.
